My Name, My Life, My Blood, My Family
by ClockworkSky
Summary: Non-yaoi, Non-Yuri. Slight Angst. Anna has always been strong, so strong she sometimes seemed apathetic. But now when she needs someone, the only person she's ever known, to be strong will he be? And will she want him to? Where does she belong?
1. Prologue

My Name, My Life, My Blood, My family  
  
By: Shaman_Anna_Asakura@yahoo.com  
  
------------------------------------------------------ Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei Non-Yaoi, Non-Yuri : Romance/General (Slight Angst) : PG-13  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh and Manta walked along-side Anna down a busy street in Tokyo. "Anna, are you sure about this?" Yoh asked meekly, looking at her. "Yes Yoh, I've told you at least twelve times already." 'Well, at least she didn't attempt double homicide this time,' Yoh thought to himself and shrugged. Anna coughed into her hand again and shivered, trying her best to hide the fact that she was sick at all. They reached the store that they were headed to and Anna pulled the door open, faltering lightly in her step as she walked it. Manta and Yoh looked at her with concern, "You sure you're up to this?" Yoh asked again. "Yes, Yoh, yes!" Anna growled. Manta and Yoh followed Anna around the women's clothing department, eyes cast down to the floor. "Wait here," Anna commanded in her usual cold, almost monotone voice. Yoh just smiled lightly, quickly looking up at her and nodded, he could see straight through her facade despite how concrete she seemed to think it was, after all he had known her for the majority of his life. His eyes followed her as she walked into the Fitting Room; he had this eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach, like there was something wrong, what he didn't know. He tried his best to shrug the feeling off, as he leaned up against a pillar. He slowly went into a trance as he stared at the pattern on the floor, following each of the tiles with his eyes. "Yoh? Yoh..." Manta asked, shaking Yoh's arm, trying to get his attention, but he was obviously lost deep in thought.  
  
Anna looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair behind her ear, sighing tiredly. Her eyes began to blur slightly. She started to sit down but stood up straight with determination. "No Anna, you've got to snap out of it," she scolded herself, rubbing her left temple lightly. She couldn't be sick, she had to be strong or no doubt Yoh would get himself killed or worse. And even if he was strong enough to keep that from happening he would no doubt go right back into his slacking ways and undo all her hard work. She continued thinking as she debated between the two articles of clothing she had in her hand. She decided on one and started to walk out of Fitting Room, only to stumble, nearly falling to the floor, but catching herself on the door facing. She shook her head forcefully trying to make her vision better and walked as quickly as she could to find Yoh and Manta, buy her clothes and get out of there. When she found Yoh and Manta she grabbed Yoh's wrist, causing him to come out of his trance quickly. "Come on, let's go." Yoh nodded and followed her, Manta following Yoh as usual. Shortly before they reached the front of the store Anna felt her face get hot, and her entire body begin to shiver, then her vision blurred, and then faded as she felt herself fall onto the concrete tile floor. "Anna!" she heard Yoh nearly shriek, just as she lost consciousness.  
  
Yoh felt panic grip his entire body, he knew something bad was going to happen, why on earth didn't he stop her? "Anna..." he repeated desperately, pulling her head into his lap, trying to wake her, "Manta, go call an ambulance," he instructed as his small friend ran towards the telephone."One step ahead of you," he replied.  
  
So... here is my Prologue. It's the first story I've ever done that I can remember that wasn't strictly romance so I don't know how well it'll turn out. But come back when I update and see what's wrong with Anna, and why it matters. Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Yoh stared at the floor, a very empty expression on his face, 'Why didn't I do something?' he asked himself over and over, but no answer came. Manta sat beside his friend, looking from the last door they had taken Anna through, still unconscious and on a stretcher, to Yoh; a look of concern nearly twisting his face into something almost unrecognizable. He reached out his hand to pat his friends back, but some intuition made him decide that it was best not to. "Lord Yoh?" A voice asked. Yoh nearly jumped out of his skin and he almost labouredly replied, "Yes Amidamaru?" "Do you think Miss Anna will be all right?" he asked. Yoh sat up straight and looked towards the door, and sighed, wishing he could give his friend an answer, that he could give himself one, he remembered how it felt to feel how limp Anna's body was as he held her head in his lap at the store trying to wake her but to no avail. "At least she's still breathing," Yoh replied more to himself than to anyone else. Manta sighed; it wasn't like Yoh to give such a bleak assessment to any situation. Yoh went back into his trance, looking towards a television set but not even seeing a single one of the images on the screen. About a half an hour later a doctor finally emerged from the door where Anna was. Yoh and Manta perked their heads up, Amidamaru did too but of course no one else saw him. "Yoh Asakura?" the doctor asked, looking down on a chart that he held on a clip board in his hand, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. "Yes?" Yoh asked, feeling as though his stomach just hit the floor and his heart freeze, 'Please God, let her be okay,' he quietly prayed. "It says on Miss Kyouyama's file that her next of kin live in Izumo but that if anything should happen to her that we're supposed to contact you, may I ask why if you don't mind?" Yoh stood up. "'Happen to her?'" he repeated all the color leaving his face. The doctor looked at him and chuckled lightly, "Not to worry, she'll be fine." "Oh, well, she and I were raised by my grandparents and we both live together in Tokyo now, and they're still in Izumo," Yoh replied, sighing with relief. "Live together?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. Yoh nodded but then realized what the doctor thought he meant his natural color and then some returning to his face, "Oh... no, no, not like that. We live in the old Inn... separate rooms I assure you." The doctor blushed at his error. "I see, I suppose that's a good enough reason to treat you as her next of kin sense that's what her medical file says. You may come and see her if you wish, however your friend will have to wait until she is moved into a regular room, which I think will be tomorrow, late afternoon if not before." Yoh nodded. "Is that okay?" he asked Manta. Manta nodded, "Of course, I need to be going if I can't be of any more use, I have cram school tonight and I'll just prevent you from seeing Anna. Call me when you hear anything more," Manta said as he bowed to the doctor and excused himself. Yoh started to turn to follow the doctor but then asked the doctor to wait on him for a moment. "Sorry Amidamaru but could you go into your tablet and stay with Manta tonight?" Yoh asked. Amidamaru obeyed and Yoh caught up with Manta, "Manta can you keep Amidamaru tonight?" "Yoh, but why?" Manta asked, reaching out and taking the tablet. "Because, I need to make sure Anna is okay and I don't want to be distracted." "Well, okay, as long as he stays in the tablet while I'm at cram school." "Thanks!" Yoh said, hugging Manta quickly then running back to the doctor.  
  
"Ready?" the doctor asked. "Yeah," Yoh replied. "W-what's wrong with her?" Yoh asked, his worry returning. "We're not one-hundred percent sure, but we think she might be anemic, but it didn't affect her much before she got a virus and so she didn't notice any weakness to speak of. The virus is potentially serious but with proper treatment and rest she'll be as good as new in no time." 'That's so like her... ignoring that there's even anything wrong," Yoh thought as he felt his heart and stomach felt as though they moved back into their proper placement in his body. The doctor opened the door of Anna's room and allowed Yoh to walk through before him, and then he turned and shut the door. She looked as though she slept peacefully, the only thing different was that she was in a hospital gown and a monitor that measured her vital signs was hooked up. "When she wakes up, which could be any minute now or it could be a day or two, if her vital signs are okay and the tests come out as we expect them to she'll be able t go home and recover from there. And unless you have any other questions I have some work to do. If you need anything you can go into the lobby and ask the receptionist." Yoh nodded, "I'm fine, thank you," as he sat in the chair that was next to Anna's bed. The doctor smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hey," Yoh said softly to the still sleeping Anna, "You pull through this okay? If you're not around there won't be anyone to yell at me." He reached out instinctually and brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers. She breathed in deeply, but still didn't wake up. Yoh sighed and studied the lines of her face, it seemed like she hadn't changed a bit sense they met in some ways, but in others she was a completely different person. He looked up at the beeping monitor and back at her, "You know I'm always here for you, don't you, Anna?" he asked. Yoh felt tears begin to form in his eyes but he fought them back as best as he could, only allowing one to fall onto Anna's hand, "Come on, you have to wake up. I...I can't live without you. I know the doctor says it isn't serious but I'd like to know one thing that hasn't been serious that has happened to us?" He knew she couldn't answer but it helped to talk to her somehow, at least she was still around to talk to. Then for the first time he realized how different things would've been had his grandmother never taken Anna in. There was so much he took for granted about her, but in the end somehow he knew that she would always be his teacher and his friend, his first friend. Without her he wouldn't have ever been content to be a Shaman, she was the only thing that kept him from being alone. "Maybe that's why Grandma and Grandpa..." he began to muse but then stopped himself and decided to leave well enough alone in his own mind.  
  
He sat there for about ten minutes, just waiting, hoping that Anna would wake up, but after a short while he got fidgety despite himself. He thought for a brief moment about going home but decided against it before he even finished thinking it through, Anna would need someone there when she woke up, he didn't want her being alone, even though if she were she'd claim she didn't care. Even if she didn't he did. He reached down into the bag that he carried from school to the store where Anna had fallen and in turn to the hospital. He got out a manga, looked at it, then looked at her, sighed and put it back away. She'd want him to do his homework so he decided to get started on it. And with that he opened his Math book and began writing.  
  
Several hours later Yoh put the last school book away and as he did the bag fell over, causing a light thudding sound. He jumped a little seeing as it startled him in contrast to the silence of the room. All that could be heard was the steady beeping of the machine and Anna's breathing. He bent down and picked up the bag and steadied it against one of the legs of the cast-iron bed. He heard Anna moan in her sleep and jumped up as quickly as he could, was she really going to wake up? She squirmed lightly and changed her position in the bed, but didn't wake up. "Well at least she's conscious," Yoh mused. 'Oh great, now she can hear me, I've gotta be quiet,' he thought. He crossed his arms and placed them on the edge of the bed, putting his chin on them. He looked up at Anna's face intently for a while, but then began to feel sleepy. 'I need to go to bed...' he thought, looking at the watch on his arm. He thought about getting up but then looked back at Anna, 'But I can't leave her.' And so after some debating with himself he decided to stay. He fought sleep as long as he could, but within fifteen minutes he was sleeping lightly with his head on his arms.  
  
Wow, Four Reviews currently... the most I've ever had in this short an amount of time. Please tell any fellow Shaman King fans about it if you like it... oh, and if you like YuYu Hakusho read my best friend's fanfics... (I have some; they just aren't too good...) Her pen name is AmaraMia, Arigatou! 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The next morning...  
  
The doctor opened the door to Anna's hospital room, to find Anna and Yoh asleep, Yoh still with his head on his arms. It was 6 AM and the doctor knew that Anna and Yoh were both middle school students because of their uniforms and so he gently shook Yoh to try to wake him. Yoh opened his eyes, sitting up at attention quickly, being used to Anna threatening to kill him if he didn't get out of bed. He looked around for a minute, and then recognized where he was and remembered why. "I fell asleep here?" he murmured to himself. "Yes, Mr. Asakura. I saw you in here late last night but thought that you'd wake up by yourself. Shouldn't you be going to school?" the doctor asked. Yoh looked at his watch, he still had time to get ready... but Anna; he didn't want to leave her alone. "Well... I don't know if I should... I don't want to leave her here by herself." "How about if anything changes we call you at school?" the doctor asked. He looked at Anna again and sighed, "I guess," he said as he stood up, his shoulders slumped.  
  
When Yoh got to school he sat down in his home room and began staring out the window. In what seemed like both an eternity and a moment the lunch bell rang, Yoh went into the cafeteria and got lunch with Manta, but he still wasn't his usual, food-loving, enthusiastic, happy self. He just sat next to Manta in silence, using his chop sticks to write and draw in his rice. Every now and then he'd look at the two empty chairs, one of which Anna always sat in. "You're really worried about her aren't you?" Manta asked. Yoh jumped, a little startled, which was unusual for the shaman, he thought for a moment and sighed, "Yeah, it's just, except for the short time I was away from her when I came to Tokyo and shortly before, Anna, through my whole life has always been there, and now she's not." "It's not like she's dead, Yoh, she'll bounce back and probably make you train some more just because you let her go to the store yesterday, even though in fact you begged her to go back home and rest." Yoh smirked a little but then quickly regained his serious, worried expression, "I wouldn't be so sure, I just keep feeling as though something is wrong...terribly wrong."  
  
Very short Chapter, but I'm writing another immediately, I know it's sort of a sales gimmick but I want to keep you turning the page. I am so sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've just been busy with school and my cousin's two year old daughter is staying with us until her Mommy gets out of Basic Training for the air force. Not to mention my lack of inspiration. I was listening to my Evanescence CD and I got an idea. ATTENTION!: I need someone's help, I need to know what happened to Hao (Yoh's twin) during the Shaman Tournament, was he destroyed or not? He's going to be in this story regardless but I want to know how. By the way, fans of the Tao family, (Jun and Ren) they might play a part in this if my inspiration keeps up. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Meantime at the Hospital...  
  
Anna had unbeknownst to the physicians was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. With no one in the room with her, and only the rhythmic beeping of the machines around her, she broke out in a cold sweat. Her breathing became more and more labored, and her body tried its hardest to wake itself, but despite her physical fighting, this was something beyond physical, on an entirely different plane. She moved her head from side to side occasionally, the sweat beginning to run in droplets down her forehead.  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me Still can't find what keeps me here When all this time I've been so hollow inside I know your still there...   
  
Anna in her current state only felt one thing, pure, unadulterated fear. Around her she could see nothing but darkness and she felt totally alone, how could she, Anna Kyouyama be this frightened. Before she could think through she felt whatever she was standing on, which she couldn't see, cave in beneath her. She let out a shrill terrified scream. She landed on her hands and knees, somehow, she felt the skin on her knees scrape against the floor and the skin broke slightly. She looked around her, still nothing but darkness. She pulled her scraped knees beneath her and hugged herself tightly, and began sobbing, she had always taken pride in no one making her cry, but she had no idea what the root of this was. "Yoh..." she whispered quietly through her tears, then decided to cry out for help, "Yoh! Yoh! Where are you?" She cried again, "Yoh please, help me..." Suddenly around her candles seemed to light themselves simultaneously, revealing the rounded walls of a room that seemed to encompass her, she couldn't even see the ceiling for the darkness and it appeared that there were no exit, so the only way out must be up. Seeing this only made her cry harder, she no longer knew what was real and what couldn't possibly be.  
  
Watching me, wanting me I can feel you pull me down Feeling you Loving you I won't let you pull me down.   
  
"You might as well give up, dear Anna, no one can hear you," she heard an eerily familiar voice say. 'Yoh?' she thought, 'No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't do this, and couldn't, and it sounds different somehow.' She looked around the room in search of the voice's source. Then as if out of no where a cloaked figure that looked almost identical to Yoh appeared, then Anna realized who it was... "Hao..." was the only word that escaped her lips, she then determined whatever this was she was going to escape, she had to, her sanity, and possibly her life depended upon it.  
  
I thought I did pretty well since I've never done anything like that before. Maybe a little too corny-horror-movie-ish? BTW, I will probably use the rest of the song lyrics in a different part of the story. If you don't get why I used haunted I can explain in later chapter. Review THANKS SO MUCH 18 AND ONLY 2 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE THANKS GUYS! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
In the Hospital...  
  
A nurse was walking around the ward, checking on each of the patients and when she came to Anna's room she pushed open the door and as she looked at Anna she dropped her clip board. Anna was drenched in sweat and was breathing very labouredly, her heart was beating at a nearly impossible rate. "Doctor Uematsu!" the nurse called as she ran down the hall to get him. "Yes, Mika?" "Your patient, Miss Kyouyama... she's in trouble, hurry!" Doctor Uematsu followed Mika quickly as she ran down the hall.  
  
When he got there he was almost as shocked as the young nurse Mika was. "Mika, go and get some ice packs now," he felt her forehead and she was almost smoldering to the touch, "And a fever reducer in a syringe." "Yes, Uematsu-sama," Mika replied quickly as she ran out of the room.  
  
Doctor Uematsu looked empathetically, all alone and there was nothing he could do to help her. His mission as a doctor was to make people well but there seemed to be nothing he could do for her. To give her sedatives could cause her to go into a permanent coma or could be fatal in her current state, so all he could do for her was try to cool her down and calm her. "Poor girl, your parents don't know how ill you are," he said in a very soft, soothing tone as he placed a cool washcloth on her forehead and stroked her hair out of the way. Then a shock of realization came over him, "The boy, no one called him, I gave him my word I'd call his school if there was any change."  
  
At that moment Mika walked back through the door with another nurse at her side, "Here are the things you asked for Doctor Uematsu." "Thank you Mika," he said taking the items from her, placing and ice pack on Anna's head in place of the cold wash cloth gently and began preparing the syringe, "Tell me, the boy who was with our young Miss Kyouyama, did he leave a way for us to contact him?" "Yes, sir," the other nurse spoke up. "Then would you please contact him, he was so concerned about her," Doctor Uematsu paused for a moment as he injected the medicine into Anna's arm, "At the time I didn't see a lot of reason to worry so I sent him to school and told him I'd call if there was any change but forgot to ask for his phone number, these horrible shifts are dulling my mind." No sooner had he finished his statement the other nurse left the room. ----------  
  
"Asakura Yoh to the front desk please, Asakura Yoh," the intercom blared, Yoh stood up quickly from his trance, being used to Anna nearly making good of her threat to kill him when he didn't respond immediately to his name being called. His heart dropped a little when he glanced at her desk, seeing it empty and knowing that right now she couldn't attempt to kill him but he went to the front desk anyway, might as well considering he'd already stood up. When he got there, there was a girl who appeared to be in her late teens standing there in a white nurse's uniform, "Hello, Yoh," she greeted him. "Do I know you?" he asked curiously studying her eyes, something about them seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her eyes were brown, her hair was light brown, she was only slightly taller than Yoh and was built a lot like Anna, in fact she resembled her a lot, but everyone and everything reminded him of Anna right now. She smirked, "Never can tell, I came here from the hospital to get you, I saw you last night and I got your name off Miss Kyouyama's file." "Oh," his heart sank even lower as he studied her face in awe a little longer, "Is Anna okay?" he asked. "Well... I have reason to believe that she might be," her smirk faded, "I... she really needs your right now Yoh." "This morning when the nurse that's usually assigned to that ward was making her r-"before she could finish her sentence her beeper went off and she glanced down at it. "I don't have time to explain, we've got to go now," she said as she took his wrist and led him out of the building. ------------------------  
  
Yoh and the nurse at the hospital...  
  
Yoh nervously and quickly followed the nurse whose name he still didn't know. When they got to the door of Anna's room Yoh looked at her, her body temperature had cooled some but she was still covered in sweat and the machine that measured her heart rate was beeping wildly, her heart rate had become fast and erratic. "What happened to her?" he asked the nurse but as he turned to her he felt a cold eerie chill and she was nowhere to be seen. Doctor Uematsu who was by Anna's bedside thought Yoh was talking to him and replied, "We don't know, just a little while ago our nurse Mika saw came to check on her and she was covered in sweat, running a high fever, hot to the touch, and she was moving her head from one side to the other as if she was struggling against something, probably having a nightmare due to the stress her body's under." "Or being ill because of the nightmare," Yoh mused, finally starting to feel as though his suspicions about Anna's sickness being beyond physical confirmed. "What?" the doctor asked a little puzzled. "Nothing," Yoh replied, taking a seat on the other side of Anna's bed, taking her hand gently. She looked so helpless, the Anna he knew wasn't supposed to look this way.  
  
Doctor Uematsu studied Yoh's expression as he looked at Anna's face and smiled slightly, "Well, until we know more about what's wrong with her the people that love her are the only medicine we've got. I tell you what, she doesn't seem to be contagious and I think being with you calmed her just by feeling that you're here with her, so I could allow some of her other friends to come in here but only a few at a time and you must be quiet and very careful. Do you think that might help?" Yoh looked from the doctor to Anna and back at the doctor, "Yes, Mister..." "Uematsu." "Mister Uematsu," Yoh repeated. If Yoh was right and it was spiritual Anna having people that cared about her around her would help more than Doctor Uematsu would ever know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter Four. I'm probably just going to go back and forth between Real World POV and Anna's Dreamworld POV. I have an idea about how I wanted to get the Tao family involved but am not sure how exactly I am going to orchestrate it. I was thinking on centering their involvment around Ren. Also anyone care to guess who the mystery nurse is? She'll play an important part in this... I think. I'm going to quit babbling for now. Review please! Bye!  
  
Shaman King fandom piece of knowlege I gained this week: I finally figured out all of the characters and remembered their names. The only one I have yet to know I think is Lyserg... still not clear on who or what he is. Yoh and Anna fans read a fanfic called Anna and the King. I really like it so far.  
  
P.S. Okay so I'm weird I used the surname of the guy who does the Final Fantasy music as my doctor but I couldn't think of anything else that's not plastered all over the other animes I like. 


End file.
